


IAnthony: Thought You Might Like It

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Dreams, Kissing, M/M, Slight fluff, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But did he like it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Thought You Might Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something that wasn't so depressing like my last post. Here's to hoping that I'll feel better. xoxo

"Uh...Anthony?" Ian asked the now approaching Anthony. "What are you trying to do?"  
"I just thought that...," Anthony began, "...you might like it." Ian was now against the wall and Anthony was three inches from his lips.  
"Like...what?" Ian asked, eyebrows furrowed on his red face.  
"This." Anthony leaned in to kiss, catching Ian's soft lips with his. Anthony kissed chastely, then forcefully. He went deeper, pressing Ian's arms above his head and slipping his tongue in. Ian moaned and Anthony's hands fumbled for his jeans. Ian began to remove Anthony's shirt and Anthony's fingers slowly tugged down Ian's jeans. Ian could feel the heat, he could feel the lust, and now he could feel the-  
Ian woke up. He was breathing heavily and almost sweating profusely.  
What.  
Was.  
That.  
He blinked once, then twice, trying to insure that he was awake enough to see that he was in bed and not against his best friend with his pants down. Once he was convinced, he lay back down and closed his eyes.  
No, he couldn't. All that did was make the dream come back.  
Ian stood up and got out of bed, walking out of his room and into the living room. It was empty of course, but the wall that was in front of him had been the wall from the dream. He cracked his neck, then shook his head.  
A few hours later, Ian got dressed and Anthony had woken. They were both sat on the couch, minding their own business.  
Or, at least, Anthony was and Ian was trying to. All Ian found himself doing was glancing at Anthony, then at his lap, then the wall, then the TV. This process went on for about four minutes before Anthony looked over at Ian.  
"Ian, do you want to tell me something?" he asked bluntly.  
"What?" Ian asked back, looking up with the straightest face he could muster.  
"You literally can't sit still. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just this dream I had last night."  
"About what?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing enough for you to be fumbling around?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, tell me, then, what happened?"  
"Nothing important."  
"Or..."  
"Nothing I'll tell you, that's for sure."  
"Ian." Ian stood up.  
"No, I can't tell you. Not right now anyways." Anthony rolled his eyes, standing up. Ian backed away.  
"Ian..." Anthony walked forward, making Ian back away again. "Ian, what are you doing?" Ian tried to fish for an excuse, but he had nothing. "Ian." Ian's back was against the wall while Anthony was a safe two feet away.  
"I'm fine," Ian tried to say.  
"Ian, there's something wrong," Anthony said slowly. "Can you tell me what it is?" Ian closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Please." Ian opened them and found Anthony nearly five inches from his lips.  
He snapped.  
Lunging forward, Ian caught Anthony in a forceful kiss, hands going for the back of Anthony's neck and his hair. Anthony, momentarily stunned, didn't move until Ian pulled back.  
"Ian...," Anthony began. "What are you trying to do?"  
"I just thought that you...," Ian said, breathing in, "might like it." Ian closed his eyes, walking past Anthony towards his room. Once past Anthony, he felt a hand on his arm turn him back. Anthony went to kiss Ian chastely.  
"Uh...," Ian began once Anthony disconnected.  
"I thought," Anthony said, then smiled, "you might like it, too."


End file.
